Eugene Choi
History Eugene Choi: 1998 - 2010 Eugene was born in Hong Kong. He was the youngest child of his parents who were already undergoing a rather tumultuous marriage. In truth, Eugene was the product of an affair between his mother and a fellow surgeon at the hospital she worked at. This affair was a retaliation of sorts for her husband's own admitted affairs that had come to light some time before, resulting in the family having taken in Grace Choi, the family's only daughter. Between Grace and Eugene, the Chois had two other sons: Andre and Ryan. When Eugene was still quite young, Ryan had been accepted to a special Ivy University program and as Eugene's parents were still struggling with keeping their marriage together, it was decided to move the family to Gateway City to be closer to Ryan. The move did not really do much to improve relations with Eugene's parents. Mr. Choi only became so consumed in his new business ventures that he was rarely home and Dr. Choi worked long hours at he Sloane Memorial Hospital and carried on with friends and lovers while her husband was away. The Choi children were left to fend for themselves as a result of this dysfunctional life of theirs. Grace and Eugene, despite both being the product of their parents' affairs and having no actual blood relation to one another, were the closest of the children as Andre was rather solitary and Ryan kept rather busy with his educational demands. Grace was an excellent big sister to Eugene and he adored her. Grace returned the affection, giving her little brother the pet name of "Genie-Bear". When Ryan ran blood tests on his family, as part of a class experiment, and discovered that Ryan and Grace both possessed a meta-gene, Eugene felt excluded and became jealous of Ryan as Grace began spending more time with Ryan, plucking his head for details on how one might activate the meta-gene. Foolishly, Eugene lashed out at Grace over her neglecting him. (Note: This may have been a catalyst in why Grace would runaway shortly after her parents left town in the coming days) Due to this unsettling rift in family dynamic, The Chois did not feel comfortable leaving Eugene with Grace while on a vacation to Fawcett City to take part in a relationship retreat that their marriage counselor had suggested. So Eugene was brought along and put into a science camp for the duration of his parents retreat. Eugene enjoyed the experience but he would not remember this vacation fondly in hindsight as his parents never arrived to pick him up on the last day of his camp. The science camp administration notified Fawcett City police and the more they looked into the matter, the more details came up concerning some shady business associates of Eugene's father. Even Captain Marvel was brought in to aid in the investigation... but Eugene's parents were never found. Attempts to find family to take custody of Eugene continually failed and so the Vasquez family stepped in (at the suggestion of Billy Batson). Eugene was nervous to join the Vasquez home at first, but he was quickly won over by the hodge-podge family's love.Oracle Files: Eugene Choi 1/2 Doctor Marvel: 2010 - Present Missing Data Threat Assessment Missing Data Trivia and Notes Notes * Roy on the relationship between Ryan, Eugene and Grace: “Once upon a time there was a businessman in Hong Kong. He was a charming fellow. He married young to a smart gal and the two lived a prosperous, albeit unhappy life. This fellow, Mr. Choi did travel a lot for the needs of his business and in so doing he made the acquaintance of a mysterious but beautiful exotic woman. She was living in Japan at the time on business of her own and Mr. Choi would often extend his business trips in Japan to spend more time with her. Eventually she vanished and ended the affair, only to return out of the blue a couple years later with a daughter which she left at his house in the care of his pregnant wife while he was at work. Sometime later after the birth of their son, the wife, Dr. Choi decided she should be free to explore her own extramarital pursuits. This led to her second pregnancy and after the birth of their second son, years later, Mr. Choi learned of his wife's affair and the two decided to go to counseling, booking a stay at an exclusive therapeutic resort shortly after their eldest son went off to college and they had moved to the States. They never made it there. Their flight suffered engine failure and was lost at sea. With their oldest having left no contact information and the other son being a minor himself, youngest son went into foster care. That said, they all are legally the children of the same mother and father. For the most part they all remember their dad as a jerk and their mother as a kind but distant woman... And they all sort of just relied on each other. By the time they found Grace and Ryan finished college, Eugene was happy with the Vasquez family, who in fact had adopted him. No need was seen to take him away... Especially since neither Ryan or Grace were seen as being all that fit as guardians.” * In the comics his superhero suit was white. This was done because Roy wanted every primary and secondary color covered, except yellow (so as not to clash with the lightning bolt). White is also associated with Mary's super suit. Links and References * Appearances of Eugene Choi * Character Gallery: Eugene Choi Category:Characters Category:Marvel Family Category:Titans Alumni Category:The Team Members Category:Brown Eyes Category:Americans Category:Chinese Category:Ivytonian Category:Fawcetter Category:Students Category:Male Characters Category:Vasquez Family Category:27th Reality Category:Height 5' 4"